


2012-11-27: 34th Anniversary of the Assassination of George Moscone & Harvey Milk

by JanersM



Series: Photosets of the Day [1]
Category: History - Fandom, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, California, Crime, Dan White, Digital Art, George Moscone, Harvey Milk - Freeform, LGBTQ, Other, Photosets, Photoshop, San Francisco, Tumblr, edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanersM/pseuds/JanersM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photoset from the 27th of November in 2012. It was the 34th anniversary of the Assassination of San Francisco's Mayor George Moscone and Member of the San Francisco Board of Supervisors Harvey Milk by fellow Supervisor Dan White. Harvey was the first openly gay person elected to political office in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2012-11-27: 34th Anniversary of the Assassination of George Moscone & Harvey Milk

**Author's Note:**

> None are bases, unless stated. No hotlinking. Credit if you use; comments are appreciated. Legit concrit is awesome, too, but bashing/excessive snarkiness isn't wanted. Please do not repost my graphics on other websites without asking for my permission.
> 
> I can also be found on LiveJournal (likesototallyme), Twitter (JanersM), and Tumblr (janersm). Also, if you enjoy them, please feel free to like me on Facebook at: https://www.facebook.com/likesototallyme
> 
> Oh, and I try to post all of my graphics to a gallery at: http://arts.likesototally.me
> 
> Images are thumbnails, clicking leads to full-size picture.

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
|  | 


End file.
